<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Way Back by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303195">No Way Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>与组织的战斗结束后的时间，米莉亚和嘉拉迪雅组团清理觉醒者与妖魔时遇见了一位熟人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galatea/Miria (Claymore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Way Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>收录于蛇宴的大剑本《Memoir》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米里雅醒来时，首先看见的是嘉拉迪雅的脸，眉毛皱成了一团，让眼睛上的伤疤显得有些扭曲，看起来严肃又紧张。</p><p><em>好吧</em>，她想，<em>一定出了什么事</em>。</p><p>然后她发现自己还有些茫然，一时想不清之前发生了什么。她花了好一会儿才看到嘉拉迪雅头顶上的树林，有光亮正透过树叶间的缝隙落下来，随着风摇摇晃晃。傍晚的天只剩下了黯淡的深蓝，却依然刺得她眨了眨眼。</p><p>“发生什么了？”她问。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅没有回答，依然是那副严肃到极点的模样，安静地跪在她身旁，看起来无暇他顾。米里雅过了好一会儿才感受到自己的妖气，它们正被引导着流向腹部的位置。她疑惑地微微抬头，在自己的右下腹上看见了一个血窟窿，旁边是嘉拉迪雅的手。</p><p>
  <em>噢……</em>
</p><p>熟悉的痛觉让米里雅终于记起来先前的一切。她一惊，下意识去找剑。</p><p>“别激动，”嘉拉迪雅不满地说，“没丢。”</p><p>米里雅看见塔巴莎的剑正躺在不远的地方，旁边插着的那把上是嘉拉迪雅的剑印。再往旁边则是几具妖魔的尸体。它们是会让下位战士头疼的那种类型，速度比得上一些觉醒者，还喜爱成群活动，有时还会出现几只飞行系……米里雅记得在还是组织的战士时，她晋升个位数之前的最后一次任务便是讨伐这样的妖魔，而在那时，它们对她而言便早已经不是威胁。</p><p>于是她微微瑟缩了一下。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅没有错过她细微的动作，手轻轻一顿，“怎么？”</p><p>米里雅清楚这无关疼痛。她经历过太多比这糟糕许多的情况，而嘉拉迪雅的同调又是那么的自然，妖气温顺得像未成形的溪流，引导着身体去恢复伤口。比起被几只妖魔伤到的事实而言，那点伤根本算不上什么。</p><p>“我自己来吧。”她说。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅微微偏过头，像是在看她，用沉默表达着不赞同。</p><p>“没问题的。”她坚持道。</p><p>于是嘉拉迪雅没再反对，依言松开了手，起身走向一旁的小溪。</p><p>米里雅坐起来，向后靠在树上，闭上眼慢慢释放妖气。在嘉拉迪雅先前的帮助下，她剩下要做的并没有多少。妖气平稳地拉扯着血肉，将它们回归到本来的地方。很快，除了一点点的不适感之外，右腹的皮肤看起来便已完好如初。</p><p>她睁开眼时，嘉拉迪雅已经回来了，盔甲上没了妖魔紫色的血，被清理得锃亮。</p><p>“你怎么了？”嘉拉迪雅居高临下地看着她，问话的语气不像疑问，倒更像一句命令，“杀掉了三只，我想回头去管树上那个想偷袭的家伙，然后你就突然没了动静。”</p><p>米里雅不知应如何解释——要处理掉那些家伙甚至都用不上幻影，但就在冲向胜利的挥刀前，她看见了一个本不应该出现的影子。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅或许已经知道了，但她依然静静地等着。一时间，树林里只有傍晚归巢的鸟儿太过欢快的鸣叫声。</p><p>“我……”米里雅咬咬牙，“我看见了温蒂妮。”</p><p>温蒂妮还是她第一次见到她时的样子，轻轻巧巧地提着两把剑，语调除了不屑还是不屑，“<em>幻影米里雅？</em><em>No. 6</em><em>？你有什么能耐？</em>”</p><p>她不会同温蒂妮动手，但这个温蒂妮却像打定主意要置她于死地。直到一切都有些迟的时候，眼前的No. 11才重新变回了妖魔，脸上带着狰狞的笑意，炫耀着它的胜利。</p><p>但在失去意识前，米里雅清楚地看见所有的妖魔都变得僵直起来，除了因不可置信而扭曲的脸外，它们身体的其他部分都像被凝固了时间。</p><p>这无疑是嘉拉迪雅的手笔。</p><p><em>神眼</em>。</p><p>米里雅从未忘记眼前的这位盲人有过这样的一个称号。她们离开拉波勒一起旅行已有很长时间，嘉拉迪雅总能恰到好处地弥补米里雅顾及不到的地方，仿佛失明对她的战斗毫无影响、她也从未把七年时光荒废在教堂里一样。</p><p>这位拉波勒的孩童们最爱的修女面不改色地回头看了眼后面妖魔的尸体，“那个No. 11？我得说……是有些像。”</p><p>没有任何人可以用任何理由这样评价一位已故的战士，米里雅或许应该为这句话觉得愤怒。但没这个必要。</p><p>“多谢了。”她站了起来，不去看一旁妖魔的尸体，走到一旁捡起地上的两把剑，然后面对嘉拉迪雅郑重道谢，“麻烦你在战斗中分心看我绝非我本意，不会再有下次了。”</p><p>讥诮的神色从嘉拉迪雅脸上消失了。她沉默良久，最后开口，“我不介意做你的眼睛，米里雅。”她伸手摸索了一会儿才握住递过来的剑柄，将大剑别在背后。</p><p>米里雅没有回答，她抬头看了看天色。远方西边的橙色即将消失殆尽，星辰的光还未点亮，天上只剩下黯淡的深蓝，沉沉压在头顶，仿佛一层厚重的幕布，将人团团笼罩。</p><p>“走吧。”她说。</p><p>但嘉拉迪雅没有理会，许久后才发出了一声轻轻的叹息，然后加快脚步跟了上来。“找个能过夜的地方吧，”身后的人说，米里雅不需要回头都能从嘉拉迪雅的语气里看到她皱眉的样子，“至少离那些臭气熏天的妖魔远一点。”</p><p>*</p><p>当米里雅点燃营火的时候，天上已有亮丽的繁星，而嘉拉迪雅——嘉拉迪雅在用力打哈欠。这是个足够清楚的信号了，于是米里雅打开嘉拉迪雅随身带的包裹，扯出里面叠得整整齐齐的毯子，找了块还算平整的地将它铺好。</p><p>毯子是用羊毛毡的，被匠人细心地缝好边角，但也并不特殊。猎人在需要露宿的时候常会用到它，只除了现在要用它的人是——</p><p>“你不喜欢它。”</p><p>米里雅抬起头，发现嘉拉迪雅正抱着手站在一旁，兴致盎然，像是感觉到了什么好笑的事一样。</p><p>“我只是觉得没这必要。”米里雅如实回答。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅打了第二个哈欠，“风餐露宿才没那么必要。”</p><p>“圣盖博是不远，但不在一个方向。”按照嘉拉迪雅原先的描述，她们距离那个觉醒者至少还有半天的距离，特地绕路前去城市并不明智，除非……“等等，它不会——”</p><p>“放心吧，还在老地方，”嘉拉迪雅叹了口气，“现在有些脑子的觉醒者都会选择抑制食欲好好躲起来，这只好歹曾经也是——”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅突然停下时，米里雅刚把剑插在地上。她等了一会儿没有等来下句，回头去看，发现修女的脸色同今天白天时一般严肃。</p><p>“已经到了能感知到细节的距离了吗？”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅点点头，过了会儿才回答她，“原来应该是十多位的战士，潜力不错，防御型。”</p><p>“会有些棘手。”米里雅靠着剑坐下，向火堆里加了一点树枝。她和嘉拉迪雅都不是走的力量型的路子，稍麻烦点的防御型觉醒者交给海伦的队伍反倒合适。她带的那几个新生代战士几乎和她们的队长一样精力过剩。但除开对每个讨伐队的安排不谈，十多位的觉醒者对于她来说也大约只是会多花上点时间，甚至都谈不上棘手。因此米里雅不明白嘉拉迪雅现在脸上的沉重是从何而来——<em>神眼</em>依然抱着手靠在树上，脸对着米里雅的方向欲言又止，至于在看火堆还是她，米里雅无从得知。</p><p>“如果是因为下午的事——”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅摇摇头向她走来，似乎不打算再做解释，两步便跨入了火光的照耀范围。或许是因为火焰橘黄色的暖光，她的脸被照得轻松了许多，甚至还带着点笑意。“一般来讲，我会觉得你应该去换身衣服，但现在要你去圣盖博跑个来回似乎不太好。”嘉拉迪雅点头朝毯子的方向示意，“总之，我觉得比起我，可能你更需要它。”</p><p>只除了米里雅不需要一张毛毯才能入眠。它会出现在随身的行李中的唯一原因是嘉拉迪雅七年的人类习惯，她不再喜欢靠着大剑、就地而眠的生活。神眼嘉拉迪雅本应留在圣城，拉波勒还在重建阶段，米里雅毫不怀疑嘉拉迪雅修女会想要参与其中的每一环节。但当文森特神父想派人联系大陆各地的神职人员时，她却不知为何拦下了已经准备出发的薛度，自愿接下了这个差事，仿佛失明根本不会对她造成任何影响一样。</p><p>其结果是米里雅发现自己多了一个随行的同伴。</p><p>“不用了，”她谢绝了这个提议，“我这样很好。”</p><p>于是嘉拉迪雅没再坚持，俯下身在毛毯上躺好，已是准备歇息的样子。火光映着她的脸，时明时暗，让上面的疤痕都仿佛有了生命。它们轻松地跳跃着，亦如其主人坚持随行并不需要什么理由、对这次讨伐也没有任何忧虑一样。</p><p>米里雅靠着塔巴莎的剑安静地坐着，剑柄轻轻硌着她的后背，同许多疑问一样不太舒服。于是她盯着嘉拉迪雅看了很久，视线细细看过那张脸，再落到上面舞动着的火焰的影子，然后是天上的繁星。</p><p>最后她叹了口气。她想起自己从来就不擅长于找到这些问题的答案。</p><p>*</p><p>米里雅梦见了一些很久以前的事。在她的母亲变成妖魔之后，在她被复仇的火烧成灰烬之前。</p><p>希路达喜欢天空，尤其是夜晚。她热爱讲述繁星间的形状与联系，这是她们每次会面时必有的环节，因此当沉默延续太久后，米里雅终于低下头发问，“你不是总想说说星星的？”</p><p>“我这位置看不到天空。”希路达正枕在她大腿上，语气理所当然，仿佛这个答案显而易见。</p><p>米里雅笑了，“你是怪我挡着你视线了吗？”</p><p>她垂下的头发拨弄着希路达的脸，让身下的人被痒得不住皱鼻子，好一会儿才回答，“没办法，你在的时候，我能看到的地方实在有限。”</p><p>在意识到希路达在说什么之后，米里雅觉得自己的脸颊有些发烫，万幸被黑夜所遮盖。她半天说不出一句话，只好窘迫地抬起头看向一边。</p><p>希路达却笑了起来，轻松起身，“我去生个火。”</p><p>半妖不会感觉到寒冷， 但趋近光源或许是永远也去不掉的人类本能。当火堆生起来的时候，那暖洋洋的橙色让米里雅更觉心安。她抛弃了做靠背显得太冰凉的大剑，找了个靠近火的位置平躺下来。天空是深沉的黑色，点缀着壮丽的繁星，此起彼伏地闪烁着，眼花缭乱。</p><p>米里雅的心也跳跃了起来，她眯着眼看了一会儿，然后决定放弃。“我永远也记不住你讲的那些。”</p><p>但希路达没有开始她的长篇大论，只坐在她旁边低头来看她，开口时是另一个话题，“你强了不少。”她说。</p><p>“没有你强。”米里雅回答。任务时的希路达几乎一个人揽了所有的活，这在米里雅看来虽不必要，但她这位同期好友用剑的方式实在无可挑剔。</p><p>“不，我是说……你比我更有潜力，下次再见的时候你或许就是个位数战士了。”希路达的语气里有米里雅不能理解的压抑。她盯着上方的人看了一会儿，那张她熟悉不过的脸被火照得一边明一边暗，但依然能看清嘴角扬得有些勉强。</p><p>“你是在担心我们以后见面的次数会变少许多吗？毕竟他们从不会把两个高位战士安排在一次任务里。”米里雅觉得自己找到了问题的关键。她坐起来，笑着去拉希路达的手，“这容易，我保持这个排名就行了。”</p><p>“不行。”希路达拒绝得斩钉截铁，语气严厉，但或许太严厉了一点，连她自己也觉得不妥，于是她看起来更烦躁了。米里雅并不太擅长感知，即便如此，她都能感觉到另一个人的妖气突然变得不那么平静。她将同期好友的手握紧，等待对方平静下来。</p><p>“我觉得我……”希路达沉默了许久，几次看着她欲言又止。最后，这位个位数战士只叹了口气，避开她的视线，低头去看她们交叠的手，“你要变得更强，米里雅。”</p><p>“好。”她回答。尽管不安的感觉开始变得愈发强烈，她依然没有发问。</p><p>旁边的火堆发出了响亮的噼啪声。</p><p>米里雅被惊醒了。她没睡上多久，现在还是半夜，连火都还烧得正旺，不断传来树枝被烧断的声音。她轻轻活动了下有些僵直的身体，偏头去看旁边的嘉拉迪雅，却正好对上了一双毫无生气的眼睛——嘉拉迪雅没如她想的那样还在睡觉，只沉默地望着她。纯白的瞳仁没有聚焦，却依然深得像是要钻入她的梦里。</p><p>又一声树枝断裂的响动打破了沉默的和平，嘉拉迪雅开了口，“你每到晚上都没个消停。”她语气里带着抱怨，但面色却依然沉静，望过来的神色仿佛看到了梦里的每一个场景。</p><p>米里雅不得不移开了视线，“如果有打扰到你，我很抱歉。”</p><p>“你还总不想找个舒服的地方睡觉，”嘉拉迪雅似乎并不打算就此停下，“不怕哪天晚上自己把脖子送到剑上吗？”</p><p>“不会，”回答这问题并不需要多做思考，“你会在那之前有所察觉。”</p><p>这次是嘉拉迪雅把头侧向了一边，轻笑了一声便没再说话。于是米里雅微微坐直，问出了先前的疑问，“你是认识那个觉醒者吗？”</p><p>她或许是说中了，因为嘉拉迪雅好一会儿后才回答：“我认识97期后的每个战士……”</p><p>米里雅从没忘记嘉拉迪雅大约是现有战士中活得最长的那一位，但她想自己有时或许忘记了这意味着什么——作为组织曾经的眼，嘉拉迪雅无疑见证过无数位战士的死亡，尽管她看样子不像在为此而困扰。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅又打了一个哈欠，“……所以，没错，我是认识她。”</p><p>“<em>它</em>是个觉醒者。”米里雅强调说。</p><p>“我不需要<em>后辈</em>来提醒，”嘉拉迪雅哼了一声，“放心吧，米里雅<em>队长</em>。”</p><p>她没有说谎。但米里雅依然觉得自己漏掉了什么东西，像是两片故意被设置为障碍的拼图，总有微妙的错位。她觉得不安，但又无法确定这不安感从何而来，像一个人站在深夜的山间，找不到光源。</p><p>她突然便有些喘不过气。“我去添点燃料。”她说。营火还远没到快熄灭的地步，但嘉拉迪雅没有戳破，只换了个姿势躺好，摆摆手示意她随意。但就在米里雅刚离开火堆的照明范围时，她听见了嘉拉迪雅急急地呼唤声。</p><p>她两步跑回去时发现嘉拉迪雅已经坐了起来，眉毛皱成了一团。“它在快速移动。”</p><p>“被发现了吗？”米里雅快速抓过自己的装备套在身上。</p><p>“不可能，”嘉拉迪雅的神色看起来像被冒犯了，“我们的距离还很远，它不可能感觉到，除非——”</p><p>“它想趁晚上进食，”米里雅咬咬牙，“糟糕。”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅也站了起来，去找先前她放在一旁的装备。失明的不便在这时体现了出来，不论她对这些东西有多熟悉，触感与记忆也永没有视觉方便。</p><p>“我先过去，”米里雅扣好了最后一块护甲，“它还在原来的方向吗？”</p><p>“差不多，看样子是要去最近的贝利。如果你全速过去，要不了多久就能感觉到它。”嘉拉迪雅停下了手上的动作，回头看她时脸上是毫不掩饰的担忧。她看起来想说点什么，最后只剩下三个字，“小心点。”</p><p>米里雅点点头。</p><p>*</p><p>贝利是圣盖博辖区内少有的几个大镇之一，防御设施完全，士兵也训练有素，偶有妖魔也能得到完美解决。正因如此，今夜巡逻的莫里森队长才没有意识到视野里飞快突进的家伙到底是什么。</p><p>“是妖魔！”直到一个新兵喊出这个词，莫里森队长几乎下意识地踹着新兵去敲响警钟，但接下来他也不知该如何是好，因为那东西的诡异程度并不在他的认知范围之内——那个看起来像女人的家伙，在本应是四肢的地方是无数根触手，正撑在地面飞快向城墙爬来。</p><p>警钟很快响起来了，突然的声音把旁边的新兵吓得丢掉了手里的武器。莫里森正要开口责骂，有一个穿着银甲的战士落在了城墙上，挡在他和新兵的中间，捡起掉下的武器塞到了士兵手里。</p><p>“带居民撤离！”那个战士像救世主一样发出了命令。</p><p>莫里森看清了战士的模样，金发银眼，无疑是大剑。他一瞬间如释重负，感激地冲那个大剑点点头。他开始厉声给士兵下达撤离的指令，待回头时，那名大剑已经不见了踪影。</p><p>“真够快的。”他嘟囔道。</p><p>米里雅已迎上了觉醒者，一剑逼得对方偏离了原先的轨道，至少是稍稍拖慢了它的脚步。她趁着势头连砍了几刀，封掉对方所有前进的路。觉醒者几次前进未果才停下脚步，像是一只被原始本能占据的野兽，第一次注意到自己和食物间有什么障碍。</p><p>贝利的警钟声还在上空回响，米里雅甚至能听见其中喧嚣的人声——士兵的吼叫、孩童的哭泣、纷杂的脚步声……人类的速度在这家伙眼里根本就不足为题。</p><p>这小岛上的悲剧已经够多了。</p><p>“到此为止。”米里雅握紧了剑，挡在城镇的方向，拒绝再向后退一步。在觉醒者动手前，她斜斜跑过对手身旁，大剑顺势横扫，直接卸掉了对方右腿上大部分的触手。后脑接着有凌厉的风声传来，听速度来不及转身回防。但觉醒者的战斗方式她再熟悉不过，她反手一剑便挡住了那几根瞄着她头部和后腰的指枪。</p><p>她回头时，刚刚看到觉醒者先前被她卸下的右腿在眨眼间恢复。</p><p><em>防御型</em>，嘉拉迪雅的判断并没错。她能感受到对手的妖气量不小。许是饿极了，觉醒者攻击时的力气一度震得米里雅手都有些发麻。</p><p>她觉得自己似乎能理解嘉拉迪雅在担心什么，这家伙若在战士时期活得稍长点，也很有可能会是位个位数战士，绝不是能短时间解决战斗的对手。但现在，眼前却只是一个被进食欲所支配的野兽，与人类有关的一切早已泯灭在很久之前。</p><p>只不过嘉拉迪雅认识它。</p><p>米里雅心里猛地一颤，手一顿，本应格开的指枪只稍稍偏了方向，给她的肩膀添了一道血痕。她赶紧急退了几步，避免受到更重的伤害。方才站立的地方已被觉醒者的身体砸得凹陷了下去，对手明显被激怒了，无视了溅起的石块，直接冲着米里雅的方向冲来。</p><p>左肩的伤口还未恢复，她单手持剑拨开对方的攻势，朝远离贝利的方向且战且退，慢慢将对手引向来时的山林。她在初秋依然繁茂的大树间来回躲闪，偶尔回头给追来的觉醒者补上几剑，确保对方会跟上来。</p><p>米里雅躲开又一根被拦腰折断的大树，回头用剑弹开几支避不开的指枪。她估计得没错，觉醒者确实一直跟着她，狂躁得穷追不舍，摧毁了周围一切可以称之为障碍的东西，带来了不少的麻烦。</p><p><em>障碍物太多了</em>，她咬咬牙，想起来时看到的半山平地，掉过头稍稍偏了个方向朝那儿跑去。</p><p>米里雅很快便隐隐感觉到了嘉拉迪雅的气息，正朝她的方向前进，以现在的速度赶过来不需要太久。于是她长舒了一口气，稍稍释放了一些妖气恢复伤口。随着妖气的提升，周围的一切都显得越发清晰起来，而她感觉到了一股奇异又熟悉的气息，安心得像有同伴在近旁，却又让她莫名不安，同先前露营时的感觉一模一样。</p><p>夜晚的山间没有任何光亮，偶尔有大剑和觉醒者的指枪剑擦出的火花，像熟悉的篝火。其间映着嘉拉迪雅和希路达的脸，来回交错、半明半暗，两人嘴角同样上扬得勉强。</p><p>因为无知、也因为懦弱，她没能制止前一个悲剧的发生。但她或许可以避免让嘉拉迪雅经历同样的事。嘉拉迪雅修女本应在圣城看着她爱的城市一点点重建，不应和她游走在荒郊野外，更不应眼睁睁地看着一个曾经认识的人死去。</p><p>左肩的伤口已基本愈合。米里雅转为双手持剑，停下脚步用力蹬地，回头笔直冲向对手的咽喉。</p><p>她必须在嘉拉迪雅过来之前解决这件事。</p><p>她没有理会袭向自己后背的指枪，因为她可以更快，而如果她足够快，她便可以一击得手。但就在距离要害处一剑之隔的时候，她被几支从觉醒者喉管下方射出来的触手挡住了去路。前后夹击，稍不注意便会给自己添上几个血窟窿。</p><p>她犹豫起来。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅就永远不赞成以伤换伤的打法，米里雅甚至可以想象她说话的模样——<em>“脏死了。”</em>那位曾经的No. 3会这样说，然后会皱着眉开始妖气同调，一点点也不掩饰她有多嫌弃。</p><p>于是米里雅放弃到手的机会，用幻影拉开距离绕到觉醒者背后，顺着脊柱的方向一剑拉下。觉醒者发出了一声哀嚎，后背有无数根指枪射出，像长了眼睛一般向她袭来，被她用幻影避开。</p><p>“幻……幻影……”觉醒者第一次开口说了话，声音清脆，但不知为何，它的每一个字都说得极其困难，像被什么哽住了声带。</p><p>“开始吧。”米里雅将剑柄握紧，微微半蹲，然后再次从地上跃起，踩着向她袭来的指枪跳到半空，径直挥刀向觉醒者发起进攻。对方似乎也终于意识到了这个对手没有它想的那么简单，回应的指枪几乎是密不透风，迫使她用幻影拉开距离，围着觉醒者周围打转，在造成不大不小的伤势的同时寻找着可以一击致命的机会。</p><p>比起与人类的协商和谈判，战斗是她再熟悉不过的事，招式和动作都只需靠长时间以来所磨炼出的本能。一切都很顺利，但米里雅愈发地觉得不安。那感觉太熟悉了，又像黑暗一样笼罩着她，无从判定来自何方，也无从得知何时结束。尽管嘉拉迪雅的气息越来越近，尽管黑夜即将结束、天边已渐明。</p><p>她强行压下心里的不适，斩下几根迫近的指枪，幻影到觉醒者背后，准备在对方反应过来前找机会给对手重创。</p><p>“幻影……”觉醒者再次开口却仍是先前的话语，就像只会这一句话一样，但语气却不是常见的惊讶，更像——</p><p>米里雅来不及细想，战士的直觉催促着她抓住对手防御间的空当，从背后斩下觉醒者的一只腿。在对方来得及恢复前，她双手持剑，高高跃起，准备趁着对手身体歪斜的机会一击斩下它的头颅。</p><p>距离对方毫无防备的后颈只有一步的距离，她甚至能接着微微的晨光看到觉醒者黑色的血肉，以及上面隐隐的褶皱。</p><p>“幻影……米里雅……”她听见觉醒者念出了自己的名字，然后她听见了一个再熟悉不过的称呼，“……队……队长……”</p><p>她握剑的手僵住了。</p><p>指枪如箭雨搬穿透了她的身体，而在那之前，她终于意识到了那股熟悉感从何而来。</p><p>*</p><p>米里雅觉得很冷。她想起了曾经某个冬季，她和父母围在家里小小的火堆旁取暖，但无论如何都始终感觉不到暖意。成为半妖后，理论上来说她便已和寒冷的感觉绝缘，但或许是北方的世界很难让人感觉到温暖，她总会被冻得发抖。</p><p>她是最后一个剩下的战士，在剑从手里滑落前，她的感知范围内只有觉醒者的气息。她也是第一个醒来的战士，在她睁开眼睛后，感知范围内只有一片死寂。</p><p>她惶惶坐起，迎接她的是一片狼藉。白日的皮耶塔同夜晚看起来大不相同，不再有夜色去遮盖那一片狼藉，雪地上的紫色与红色的鲜血刺得她眼睛发疼。</p><p>
  <em>一……</em>
</p><p>除了她，一个人也没有。</p><p>米里雅绝望地站起，甚至没有去拿自己的剑。</p><p>她强迫自己动起来，强迫双腿迈出步子走向最近的那个人。战士的头部被什么东西砸了个粉碎，看不清是谁。米里雅在尸体的旁看到了战士的剑，剑印属于No. 18。莉莉，她告诉自己，战士的名字是莉莉。</p><p>然后她转过头不再看，机械地迈着步子，走向目力所及的下一个人。戴雅娜的下半身已完全被捣碎，一旁的玛捷露达的左半边身体都没了踪影，再往北两步，娜特莉被洞穿了心脏……她们都决计没有醒来的可能。米里雅木然地走向另一边，走过一个又一个战士的尸体。直到像过了一辈子那么长的时间后，她才感觉到了除自己之外的动静。</p><p>像溺水之人终于突破了水面，她在醒来后的第一次感觉到了空气的存在，但却又在同时忘记了应当如何呼吸。她朝着声音方向猛地转过身，动作太快，一个趔趄差点摔倒。</p><p>是迪维。迪维的视线在她身上停留了一会儿，嘴唇动了动但没有说话，只沉默地站起，与她擦肩而过，走向皮耶塔的另一头。</p><p>那是海伦最后出现的方向。</p><p>
  <em>二……</em>
</p><p>米里雅没有勇气跟上去，也没有足够的勇气等待结果，更不愿去看迪维的脸。于是她迈开脚步，朝相反方向走去。</p><p>她找到了古妮雅，接着是其他人，然后迪维又带回了海伦。</p><p>
  <em>三，四，五，六，七……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>七个。</em>
</p><p>米里雅在皮耶塔的城里、在城外的雪原里走了一圈又一圈，一直走到她的双腿不太听使唤，这个数字也没再增加。暴风雪后出了太阳，将皮耶塔照得清清楚楚，将一切都残忍地摆在她面前。</p><p>只有七个人活了下来。</p><p>米里雅跪在一位战士旁，强迫自己瞪着雪地上那血肉模糊的尸体，就像这样就能等到她醒来一样。一旁有一把孤零零的剑，剑印属于库妮，是她那个小队的成员，而作为队长，她甚至没能找到她的遗骸。</p><p>二十四位战士只剩下了七个。</p><p>这都是她的错，米里雅想，这都是她的错。</p><p>她在那里跪了很久，向所有听过的神灵、向她能看到的一切祈祷能再有其他人的人幸存下来。多一个也好，就算只多一个也好。</p><p>但没人回应她的祈求。</p><p>*</p><p>“抓到你了……”觉醒者低伏下身体，打量她时的眼神像猫逗弄到手的猎物，“队长。”</p><p>现在时近黎明，光线依然黯淡，还有觉醒者黑色的身躯挡在上空。但或许是失血的缘故，米里雅依然不太能睁眼，她觉得自己像还在北方一样，被雪地的白色刺得眩晕。</p><p>她们站在剑墓群前，阳光照着一把又一把的大剑，反射出明晃晃的光。没人提起那些无法辨认或没有踪迹的遗骸，空气间是压抑的沉默，活着的人都没有发出一点声音，唯恐成为那压断骆驼的最后一根稻草。</p><p>在那许多的可能里，米里雅从未想过会是眼前的这一个。“库妮……”剧痛没有阻碍她念出这个名字，“我们没有找到你的——”她张张嘴，剩下的那两个字她再也没能说出来。</p><p>神灵在七年后才终于回应了她的愿望。</p><p>
  <em>第八位幸存者。</em>
</p><p>她伸出手，一时无法确定这一切是否真实。</p><p>“不要动哦。”</p><p>突如其来的剧痛让米里雅痛呼出声。她的右手被又一根指枪钉在了地上，同身体的其他部位一样动弹不得。库妮的脸离她越来越近，觉醒者黑色的皮肉上面分明有着熟悉的、还属于人类的轮廓，而米里雅不明白自己为何没能早些认出来。</p><p>这张脸曾属于同伴，她们曾在北方的雪原上共同战斗过。那地方总是一片死寂，米里雅冷得发抖，意识和身体一起在战栗，像被压在厚厚的雪层下，无法动弹也无法呼吸。</p><p>库妮是那第八个人，但神灵开了个残忍的玩笑，带来的不是救赎，而是又一个滑稽的悲剧。</p><p>“你太强了，队长。我记得我从没觉得自己能派上什么用场。”库妮的脸和她只有一点点的距离，米里雅甚至能看见觉醒者皮肤下的凸起。“但现在……嗯……”觉醒者漫不经心地伸出又一根指枪，从她的脸旁擦过，带出一道血痕，最后停留在她的腹部，“多亏了你，我才变得更强了。所以要怎么感谢你呢，队长？”</p><p>有什么东西破开了她腹部早些时候才痊愈的伤口，在她身体里搅动。米里雅一时痛到无法呼吸，她急促地喘气，希望这样能让眼前的东西有些微的聚焦，但收效甚微。</p><p>“我真的很饿，队长，”库妮说，“你没来碍事就好了。”</p><p>她想要再叫叫库妮的名字，但开口只是些不成句的低哼。米里雅能感觉到自己的意识在渐渐模糊，却没有一点反抗的念头。</p><p>或许是她活该。毕竟眼前的这一切本来就是她的错。残存的理智在提醒她应该做点什么，不过在痛觉都渐渐模糊的现在，这些或许都不太重要。</p><p>但下一刻，所有的指枪都齐齐从她身上抽出，突然的剧痛让她眼前一黑，咳出了几口血。她被人粗暴地从地上扛了起来，剧烈的抖动让她疼得叫了出来。但接着，她便感受到了一个温暖的怀抱。</p><p>“有够狼狈的。”她听见有人说。</p><p>剧烈的颠簸持续了好一会儿才停下，她只能模模糊糊看到上方有光亮，透着个黑色的剪影。缺氧让本就有些晕乎乎的头更加昏沉，腹部贯穿的伤口可能伤到了肺部，随着她急促的一呼一吸，每次都会带来剧烈的疼痛。她头上应该也有伤口，血凝固在睫毛上，带着眼睛都不太能睁开。</p><p>不过话说回来，她也不太想睁眼，久久未得到睡眠的身体似乎打定主意要趁此机会休息。身下的草地不如一把大剑那样可靠，可草皮柔软又舒适，或许能给带来一次好眠。</p><p>
  <em>天，她真的太累了。</em>
</p><p>“别睡。”但有人在叫她。接着，她的妖气便违背了主人的意愿，被带着缓步释放，开始修补先前的伤害。视线跟着逐渐清晰起来，映出了嘉拉迪雅的脸，额头上有一层细细的薄汗。在察觉到她醒来后，嘉拉迪雅才呼出一口气，像是也忘记了应当如何呼吸。</p><p>天空渐明，零散的云朵被渐渐升起的太阳照出了金色的影子，无所遁形。</p><p>“你知道她是谁。”她脱口而出。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅沉默了一秒后才开口，“这就是你最想说的？”</p><p>虽知道对方看不见，米里雅都能感觉有锐利的视线落在自己身上。她瞪着云朵金色的边缘，“你应该告诉我。”</p><p>但她早该知道的。她早该知道希路达情况不妙，也早该知道嘉拉迪雅隐瞒的事实。一切都分明有迹可循，可她却从找不到这一类的答案。</p><p>“然后呢？”嘉拉迪雅挺直了身子，不动声色地与她保持了距离。</p><p>“她是库妮……”大量失血让米里雅依然有些眩晕，她用手撑着自己才费力地坐了起来，“嘉拉迪雅，她是……”</p><p>“所以呢？我们的队长打算和前队员叙叙旧吗？”嘉拉迪雅冷哼一声，“醒醒吧，那是觉醒者。”她接着站了起来，一步拔出一旁塔巴莎的剑，反手便插在了米里雅面前。“好好看看你现在的样子，<em>米里雅队长</em>。”</p><p>这个称呼刺得米里雅一抖。她伸手握住剑柄，想用剑撑着自己站起来，却又接着被一只手按在原地。“你不能再战斗了。”</p><p>米里雅不打算多费口舌来反驳。重伤下要站起或许很困难，但只要她——</p><p>肩膀上属于那只手的重量却在这个时候突然消失。米里雅抬起头时正看见嘉拉迪雅转身望向远方，脸上讥讽的神色一扫而空，甚至有些焦急。在她来得及发问前，嘉拉迪雅便一把拿起了自己的剑，像是想要迅速离开。但跑出两步后又停了下来，回头嘱咐，语气是少有的认真，“你歇着，别乱来。”</p><p>她说完便离开了，连背影都很快消失在林间。然后米里雅意识到那是贝利的方向。</p><p>她在剑锋上看见了自己惊慌的脸。</p><p>*</p><p>“我不够快。”她曾对塔巴莎说过这样的话。那是她在她们埋葬了同伴后第一次对自己之外的人吐露真相，她说完后甚至不敢看塔巴莎的脸。</p><p>“你已经尽力了，队长。”但塔巴莎这样回答。她看过来的视线是灼热的，暴风雪都没能降低它的温度，“没有你我根本不会站在这里，我的……我们的命都是你救下的。”</p><p>不是这样，米里雅无声反驳，不是这样的。</p><p>但这句话她终究没有说出来。或许她说出来了，却被呼啸的风雪吞噬了声音。</p><p>*</p><p>“拜托……”她没走几步便再倒了下去，本已稍稍愈合的伤口又一次被撕裂。剧痛让四肢都失去了效用，一时间仿佛只有胃还是她自己的，身体除了干呕便没了其他的任何反应。强烈的眩晕感让米里雅觉得翻江倒海的难受，她侧过头，大剑上映出了她狼狈又绝望的影子，上面属于塔巴莎的剑印正瞪着她，红得刺眼。</p><p>她辜负过许多人，但塔巴莎那次却是她犯过的最为致命的错误——她早该明白偷袭普莉西亚这个作战计划无疑便是叫人去送死。这是一个错得不能再错的命令，而塔巴莎答应得毫不迟疑。</p><p>剑锋上，她自己的倒影瞪着她，提醒她现在还要再加上贝利的全部居民。</p><p>米里雅深知自己耗费了嘉拉迪雅太长的时间，神眼绝不可能及时赶到。库妮已经吃过一次妖力同调的亏，也不会再被这招带走到手的猎物。</p><p>而至于她自己……</p><p>米里雅深吸一口气，只成功地用手撑着自己坐了起来，手指甚至握不紧剑柄。</p><p>她根本过不去，而贝利的所有人即将为她曾经的错误买单。</p><p>
  <em>“队长没有做错什么。”塔巴莎最后说。</em>
</p><p>“不，”她回答，“不是这样的。”<em>不然许多人都应该还活着。</em></p><p>米里雅闭上眼，开始释放妖气。</p><p>
  <em>她本可以做更多……</em>
</p><p>暴涨的妖气几乎立刻便让伤口停止了流血，但差点便突破了她的控制。虚弱的神智只堪堪将妖气拉回了安全值边缘，仅存的理智在一次又一次说着危险，声音听起来像极了嘉拉迪雅。米里雅没有理会，从地上爬起，抓着剑奔向贝利的方向。</p><p>天色已经大亮，太阳斜斜挂在天上，将山林照得清晰无比。她甚至能看见远方先前战斗留下的痕迹，树木倒了一大片，整个林子像被什么划出了巨大的伤痕，从山上看下去触目惊心。米里雅强迫自己收回视线，将注意力集中在一件事上。</p><p>她全心全意地开始奔跑。</p><p>意识危险地与警戒线间只有一步之遥，像在悬崖间踩着一根细绳狂奔。盔甲也隐隐有被撑破的趋势，她能感觉到自己的身体在朝着可怖的方向变形。</p><p>但她依然不够快。她不可能足够快，她永远不可能及时赶到。</p><p>米里雅开始觉得自己总在进行一场必败的赛跑。</p><p>她没有跑过里卡鲁多，于是先是贝罗妮卡……</p><p>喷溅出来的血像直接射进了她的眼睛，而那时的她依然呆愣在原地。</p><p>妖气危险地一跳，在临界值旁边虚晃了一圈，差点突破控制。米里雅没有停下脚步，只稍缓下来强行让自己集中精神，向着贝利的方向前进。她已经能感觉到嘉拉迪雅的气息，奇异地停了下来，然后直接调头往回赶。她也能模糊感觉到库妮的气息，距离它的大餐根本没有多少距离。</p><p>她来不及，米里雅知道自己来不及。</p><p>她追不上它。</p><p>然后会是温蒂妮……</p><p>而她那时也还呆愣在原地。</p><p>她想到她们的名字时，总会想起她最后在雪地里看到她们的样子。接着是珍、芙罗拉……鲜血在白色的映衬下显得特别刺眼。</p><p>她总会接着想起自己本应该来得及。</p><p>她曾试图告诉塔巴莎这一点，但又被那位前No. 31的视线消弭了说出真相的勇气——她本应足够快，只要她能扔掉最后剩下的那份恐惧行动起来，而不是站在原地犹豫着揣测那个最坏的可能。那么她那时或许能够追上里卡鲁多，现在也或许能阻止贝利的灭顶之灾。</p><p>腹部的那团血肉深沉又暴躁，暗暗表达着赞同，提醒她只要再多一点、再——</p><p>她终于跨入了绝对危险的领域。</p><p>腿部的盔甲终于被撑碎了，已完全异变的双腿带着她以先前几倍的速度弹射了出去。盔甲的碎片四散开去，装在了什么金属上，发出了清脆的声响。</p><p>在那一刻，她似乎与谁擦身而过，肩膀斜斜掠过，距离近到能让她感受到因摩擦带来的轻微刺痛。一股熟悉的气息在用力拉扯着她的妖气，却被她突然暴起的妖气击退。而随着她逐渐加速，那股阻拦的气息也没了踪迹。</p><p>准度从来便不是她所擅长的技巧，但这却并不是那么的重要。她近乎是在树林间肆无忌惮地横冲直撞，像一把斧头一样，劈开一切阻拦的树木，划出一条直线。</p><p>她已经离库妮很近了，但库妮也离人类很近了。米里雅能听见觉醒者饥饿的咆哮，和人类惊恐的尖叫。</p><p>再快一点，她催促自己，<em>再快一点</em>。</p><p>米里雅清楚地感觉到了自己身体的变化，她觉得自己快得像在飞翔，随着她最后的跃起，她甚至能看见自己双手两侧奇异的分支，像——</p><p>她带着库妮一起撞进了贝利的钟楼。</p><p>老旧的警钟和城墙一起坍塌在地，发出了最后一声刺耳的哀鸣。周边的房屋也被她们撞碎了一大半，扬起了漫天的尘土。随之而来的震动波及了小镇另一头不远的方向，妖气释放带来的敏锐的听力能让米里雅清楚地听见有小孩摔倒在地的哭喊。</p><p>突如其来的饥饿感让她莫名很想去那个方向看看。</p><p>但在她将这个想法付诸实施前，她从尘土中看见了几只黑色的影子。偷袭指枪被她一一弹开，然后她反手的一剑将库妮拍回了地面，砸出了一个深坑。</p><p>库妮仰头看着她，脸上的戒备仿佛在看一个抢食的同类，但恐惧得像看见了什么最可怕的东西。生存的本能压过了食欲，觉醒者直接选择了逃跑。</p><p>米里雅僵在原地，一时不太清楚自己应该去往哪边。一边，库妮在向着先前它跑来的山林逃窜，另一边则是撤退的居民，她能听见他们血管的跳动声，吞咽唾沫的声音，从嘴唇到喉管再到胃……</p><p>她慢慢向那个方向跨出了一步。然后发现前方多了个人。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅挡在了她面前，手里的剑虽低垂着，但绷紧的手臂却明晰地透露出了她的戒备。“米里雅……”她听见了自己的名字，“冷静点，还有回转的余地，让我——”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅的神色和库妮先前看她的样子莫名有些相似，或许是她们同样提防的姿势、也或许是脸上如出一辙的恐惧让米里雅一时有些茫然。她后退了一步，身体却太过敏捷，几乎不受控制。她撞开了小镇剩余的城墙，一瞬间退到了城外。库妮没有走远，在她突然出现后甚至不敢再移动一步。</p><p>觉醒者发出了绝望的进攻。</p><p>米里雅挡下指枪，轻易便绕到库妮的背后。一切都似曾相，她提剑拨开觉醒者弹出的触手，指枪和大剑相接时发出了刺耳的声音，不少被弹开，飞向了远方。</p><p>“队长……”她听见了库妮哀求的声音。</p><p>长时间磨炼出的技巧像条件反射一样，催促她挥剑切向了它脖颈的位置。在大剑切入血肉的那一秒，库妮发出了尖声哀嚎，“不是你我根本不会变成这样！”</p><p>这句话像一根针一样刺进了米里雅的心底深处，让她僵了一秒，而在这里一秒里，她记起了自己是谁。她看见了觉醒者的眼睛，里面的恐惧和憎恨出自心底，将她的神智映得无比清明。她在库妮的眼眸里看到了现在的自己——双腿已毫无人类的样子，像由无数根锋利的骨架堆砌而成，有翅膀一样的东西附着在她手臂之后，再往上……她强迫自己闭眼，抑制不住地开始颤抖。</p><p>对战士而言，什么才是最糟糕的结局，每个人都再清楚不过。她曾任由希路达走到了这一步，也导致库妮成了现在这样。而或许是因果循环，现在轮到了她自己。</p><p>“是你的错！”觉醒者还在尖叫。米里雅握剑的手便再无法用力，但接着，她发现自己的手并不太受控制，有谁在像操控提线木偶一样迫使她将这一剑砍下去。很快又有一把剑搭在了她的剑上，带着它一起切入库妮的脖颈。“都是——”</p><p>在觉醒者的头颅飞起来的瞬间，米里雅清楚地看见了那双死不瞑目的眼睛，里面倒影出了她自己的脸，上面分明没有一丝属于人类的轮廓。</p><p>妖气像终于挣脱牢笼的猛禽，欢快地突破了百分之八十的限制。</p><p>*</p><p>米里雅曾在北方见过当地人训练鹰类的场景。它被绳索束缚在笼中，长久时间滴水未进，笼里的血都是挣扎的痕迹，等待有朝一日可以获得自由。</p><p>它终于成功了一次，意欲振翅高飞，却被腿上的绳索拉了回来。它重重的落在笼子顶上，尖叫了一声，转而扑向一旁的训练人，用尖利的喙攻击一切可以够得着的地方。北方的人大多穿着厚重的衣物。但米里雅清楚地看见它啄破了训练人的围巾，拍起翅膀再次攻击前，喙上便有了血的痕迹。</p><p>那个北方汉子尖叫着倒在地上时，那只鹰直接扑在他脸上，抬头时，嘴里赫然叼着一只眼球。</p><p>米里雅记得那只鹰的眼睛，通红中透着无法平息的怒火，更是不顾一切的绝望。</p><p>她记得自己也曾有过那样的感受。她抱着一个头颅跪在地上，除了胸腔中的悲愤，她的身体、包含周围的一切都不属于她。</p><p>“<em>为什么不叫我的名字！</em>”她对着那个永远不会回答她的头大吼。那上面甚至没有人类的痕迹，但她永远都会知道那是谁。</p><p>悲伤痛彻骨髓，将复仇两个字刻进了她脑海深处，她想要杀戮，想要将东方夷为平地，杀光里面每一个穿着黑袍的人。</p><p>“<em>为什么……为什么不叫我名字……</em>”她瞪着希路达的脸，手攥得太紧，几乎就要在上面留下几道印子。那脸上轮廓她再熟悉不过，无论希路达变成什么，她都能知道这是谁。但她却不知道希路达曾深陷困境需要她的帮助，也不知道她的好友兀自挣扎、等待了她多久。</p><p>不然希路达会还活着，许多人都会还活着。</p><p>比起其他的一切，她最恨的或许还是自己。</p><p>腹部的那团血肉暗暗表达着赞同，它快乐地、满足地汹涌起来，同她一样厌恶她，也一样渴望血的味道。</p><p>米里雅感觉到了饿。</p><p>饿到极致，连灵魂都渴求着一顿大餐。像久久被困的雄鹰，重获自由后愿以命为肉，以血为水。</p><p>“<em>……米里雅……</em>”</p><p>她听见了心跳声、许多纷乱的心跳声重叠在一起敲击着她的耳膜，像在发出邀请。她听见了呼吸声，肺叶在随之一舒一张，多重交汇在一起，格外动听。她也听见了自己胃里的咆哮，渴望着一顿美食。</p><p>她开始向那个地方跑去。</p><p>东方，她模糊记得那应该是东方。</p><p>“<em>……米里雅……</em>”</p><p>她被谁拦住了。像有什么隐形的桎梏，让她的四肢不太听使唤。但那终究也只是微不足道的不适，她摇摇头甩开那些不属于自己的气息，继续向前。</p><p>身体轻盈得像在飞翔，她迫切地想要向东、向东。血债血偿，<em>血债血偿</em>。</p><p>“<em>……米里雅……</em>”</p><p>有锋利的东西向她袭来，但被她轻易击飞。她想要继续前进，但先前那个不舒服的感觉又回来了，变得有些难缠，让她的双腿不愿意再迈动脚步。她想要血债血偿，想要让史达夫的那群人感受到同样的痛苦。但当她环视四周，目力所及的地方都是一片红色。</p><p>她又想起了北方那只鹰的眼睛，红得像血，但毫无聚焦，像才出生的雏鸟双眼未开时的那层薄膜。</p><p>胃里依然在咆哮着饥饿，但她又在与此同时觉得无法呼吸，除了满腔庞杂的情绪外，身体的什么都不是她自己的。眼前只有一片血红，让她即将窒息。</p><p>“<em>……米里雅……</em>”她又听见了那个声音，“睁开你的眼睛好好看看！”</p><p>米里雅睁开了眼睛。</p><p>她正跪在地上。只不过世界并不是血红的，世界是黄色的，由坍塌的墙壁扬起的灰尘所组成。贝利已塌了大半，而嘉拉迪雅正站在她面前，挡住了通往另一头的大道。她正剧烈地喘息着，双手勉力各持一把大剑。她的样子仿佛有什么东西占据了极大的精神力，额上有细密的汗珠，头边还有血，混着汗水沿着脸侧流过眼睛旁的伤疤，最后从下巴滴落，染红了她的胸甲。</p><p>米里雅立刻记起发生了什么。</p><p>“集中……精神……”嘉拉迪雅艰难地开口，但依然一字一句地告诉她，“别放弃。”</p><p>米里雅听见了自己急促的呼吸，却感觉自己摄入不到一点氧气。她也听见了自己的心跳声，像两军对垒前沉重快速的擂鼓，击打着她的耳膜，节奏愈来愈快，似乎下一秒就会从胸腔里蹦出来，而她觉得自己即将窒息。</p><p>视线尽职尽责地将一切收入眼里。她没有看到任何人类的尸体，但就嘉拉迪雅头上的汗水来看，这样的情况或许维持不了多久。</p><p>她太快了，<em>太</em>快了，嘉拉迪雅无法再次阻止她。</p><p>但她的呼吸和心跳却一直无法平复下来，像是她的身体抛却了疲惫昏沉的大脑，自顾自地在高负荷空转。米里雅觉得自己像一个外人，对自己的身体没有任何控制，动弹不得，甚至感觉不到自己的妖气，甚至无法呼吸。</p><p>“……呼吸……”</p><p>米里雅不知道自己为什么还能说话，而好一会儿之后，她才反应过来那声音来源并不是她。</p><p>“米里雅，呼吸。”嘉拉迪雅听起来有些焦急，声音在恍惚间来来回回响起好几次，重叠在一起，无法消去。嘉拉迪雅接着扔掉手里的剑，走近一步跪在米里雅面前，将手按在她肩膀上，无视了一旁长出的锋利的羽片。“我会和你妖力同调，”嘉拉迪雅的嘴一张一合，传来的声音又是那么的遥远，“现在，我需要你集中精神，试着感受下自己的妖气，能做到吗？”</p><p>这个声音是所有感官里唯一清明的东西，所以米里雅照做了。虽然她并未觉得自己的妖气有任何收敛，心跳也依然剧烈，但嘉拉迪雅的神色放松了一些，让她知道事情正在缓解。</p><p>“专心，”嘉拉迪雅捏了捏她的肩膀，“能感觉到吗？”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅捏得很用力，像是想要生生把她的肩膀掰碎。羽片割到了她的手指，有血渗出，但修女就像丝毫没有察觉一样。</p><p>米里雅依言将所有注意力集中在嘉拉迪雅的手上。渐渐地，她感受到了熟悉的妖气，它们也终于开始一点点地回应她。腹部的血肉汹涌着，像在做垂死挣扎。她闭上眼，在嘉拉迪雅的帮助下小心翼翼地将妖气一点点拉回，回到临界值，再回到平静。</p><p>这个过程耗费了她所有剩下的体力。她勉力睁开眼，发现嘉拉迪雅还在她面前，神色恶狠狠的，尽管她看起来糟糕透了——血染了她小半边脸，另一大半则被汗水占据，同时好像还和自己的嘴唇有什么深仇大恨，咬破了也浑然不觉。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅还抓着她的肩，而米里雅这才后知后觉地发现有点疼。她微微瑟缩了一下。另一人也是一震，像也才醒来。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅缩回手，下一秒却又再次扬起，用力给了她一巴掌。</p><p>“别乱来这三个字到底有什么听不懂的？”她说。</p><p>她没有手下留情，其力道让米里雅差点便倒在了地上。她用手撑住自己，回头时正看见嘉拉迪雅扬起的头发，有一根小小的树枝夹在其间，上面还有几片将黄未黄的叶子，不知为何在先前那所有的事之后都没有落下。</p><p>“米里雅队长是觉得这小岛上深渊都死完了所以不太开心吗？”嘉拉迪雅冷笑一声，“那真是抱歉，你还不够格。”</p><p>米里雅从未见过嘉拉迪雅如此失态。几缕散发被汗水黏在她额上，一旁还有凝固的血迹，触目惊心，让嘴上的伤口都显得不那么明显。米里雅记得在自己刚释放妖气时，她分明感觉到嘉拉迪雅在往回赶。而现在，她不太能想象这个人是如何追着自己穿过树林来到这里。</p><p>嘉拉迪雅虽对周围环境有一定把握能力，但密林对于盲人而言可不是什么友好的地方。在先前，嘉拉迪雅就从不会踏足前面的她未走过的路。</p><p>米里雅无法想象若是没有嘉拉迪雅自己会如何，或许会死在第一次讨伐的过程中，或许会迎来更加糟糕的结局。将过了临界的战士拉回何其不易，她想起先前自己暴走时感觉到的几次交锋，或许嘉拉迪雅头上的伤口便是拜她所赐，她无法想象对方是如何成功将自己拦了下来。她也想起了那股在整个过程中一直小心翼翼陪着她、拉扯着她的气息，让她不至于万劫不复。</p><p>“怎么？米里雅队长自尊心受挫了？伤心了？”嘉拉迪雅还在冷嘲热讽，神色可以用气急败坏来形容。而米里雅莫名想到，拉波勒的孩童或许从未想过他们的修女会有这样的神情或是这样的模样。于是她伸出手，取下那支还夹在嘉拉迪雅头发里的小树枝。</p><p>修女沉默了下来。米里雅抬头冲她笑了笑，而就在她任由神经放松的这一秒，她终于失去了意识。</p><p>*</p><p>米里雅很长时间都没能睡得如此安稳，连梦都是平静的。她在群鸟中翱翔，不快不慢，毫无波澜。睁眼时周围也都是安安静静的，只有营火轻轻的破裂声。身下有柔软的垫子，她的剑插在不远处，反射的火光一闪又一闪。</p><p>“醒了？”嘉拉迪雅居高临下地看着她，依然是气打不到一处的样子。她手里拿着根树枝，回头用力塞进火里，“我本想去圣盖博，但实在不想再扛着你走路了。”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅选择了原路返回，她们现在的位置正是白日里山林被毁了一大片的地方。打斗让这一块显得空旷异常，现在只有火堆在燃烧。</p><p>米里雅坐了起来，等嘉拉迪雅回头看她时认真开口，“谢谢。”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅哼了一声，不置可否。“然后？”</p><p>“我只是……”</p><p>“你只是听不懂人话。”</p><p>“我不能让贝利出现意外，”小镇今日已和足够多的灭顶之灾擦肩而过了，“库妮是我的责任，如果不是我，她根本不会成这样子。”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅沉默了一会儿才回答，“她不是你的责任，”在她来得及反驳前，嘉拉迪雅继续说，“北方的事也不是。”</p><p>
  <em>不是这样的。</em>
</p><p>米里雅咬咬牙，那是一场她本能赢得的赛跑。“我本可以足够快。”她第二次向其他人吐露了真相，她因胆怯而没有做下的事，也因此而欠下的命。</p><p>“你打算像今天这样做吗？像个疯子一样，先干掉觉醒者，然后自己觉醒？”嘉拉迪雅笑了起来，但声音冰冷，“我不认为她们有能力阻止你。”</p><p>米里雅想要解释过去的许多事，从希路达到北方的战争，再到塔巴莎，还有期间更多的战士们。她们本应活下来，她们本应享受现在这个世界，而不是被埋葬在不知哪一个角落里，与一柄大剑为伴。</p><p>她们僵持了许久，但最后是嘉拉迪雅的神色柔软了下来。“我们都活在过去，米里雅，无一例外，我们也都犯过错。”她叹了口气在她面前坐下，“惨死的家人、战死的同伴……我们只能活在这些事里面，因为未来只会更加可怖。死亡，或是成为自己最恨的东西，选择不外乎这两种。”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅抬手制止了她开口，“我希望你能明白你到底做到了什么。”在她反应过来前，嘉拉迪雅再次把手放在了她的肩膀上，但不同于白日，她的动作轻柔，像在害怕打扰谁安眠。“你应该知道她们是怎么看你的，我能展示给你。”</p><p>在发问前，米里雅便被一种从未有过的充盈感所填满。有无数的画面在她眼前闪过，属于不同的人，有训练生，有现役战士，也有与她相伴了七年的同伴。</p><p>“那是你。”嘉拉迪雅的声音轻轻响起。</p><p>在那些画面里，米里雅都看见了自己，然后她被无数人那许多纷杂又相通的情绪所淹没。她感觉到了光，像被冬季的太阳笼罩，温暖又不过于炎热。</p><p>“希望，”嘉拉迪雅说，“你给了我们一个未来。”</p><p>她看见了辛西娅，她站在拉波勒的某个劫后余生城墙上，她能感到尤玛的接近，也能感受到辛西娅心里跳动的喜悦。她看见了海伦，靠在迪维的肩膀上，边吃边提议要回故乡看看。还有更多的人，零零散散，有着各自小小的喜怒哀乐。</p><p>然后她回到了夜晚的空地，嘉拉迪雅的脸被火光映出了橙色。她的手依然按在她的肩上，隔着衣物她都能感受到掌心的温度。</p><p>“而在我看来，那便是生命。”嘉拉迪雅说，“那些人，即使已经死去，也因你获得了未曾有过的新生。”</p><p>米里雅张了张嘴，却什么话也说不出。她盯着嘉拉迪雅早已洗干净的脸，头上和嘴唇上的伤口早已不见踪影，只有眼睛的疤痕还留在上面。她伸出手，划过上面的伤痕，然后划过白日嘴唇上残留的伤口，像在描绘一幅画作。</p><p>她最后轻轻吻了上去。</p><p>“谢谢，”她说，然后补充道，“这不是表达谢意应有的方式，但我现在很想这样做。”</p><p>嘉拉迪雅轻笑了一声，“你带我们走向了未来，而我总不能让你还留在过去。”她微笑起来，那模样像在给孩童讲述睡前故事，“几年前，一个被妖魔袭击的可怜人来到了拉波勒。修女是不会靠着把剑睡觉的，但教堂的床总是没法适应，你知道她是怎么做的吗？”</p><p>米里雅配合地问：“怎么？”</p><p>“她把自己的剑塞在了床下，”修女在空中做了个祷告的姿势，“尽管神圣之地不允许携带兵器，但神明会原谅她的。”</p><p>米里雅觉得自己差一点就笑了。</p><p>“她也很快就习惯了，”嘉拉迪雅继续说，“总会习惯。”</p><p>“我会试试的。”米里雅闭上眼，和嘉拉迪雅一起躺下。视网膜上有火光橙色的残影，几次眨眼都没能消散。</p><p>“天上看起来如何？”嘉拉迪雅突然问。</p><p>米里雅看着夜空上的繁星，里面有她陌生又熟悉的线条，“不错。”</p><p>“你知道你得给我描述下长什么样的吧，”嘉拉迪雅又笑了起来，“不然我躺着干什么。”</p><p>“好。”她回答。</p><p>她从未这样做过，但米里雅想，她总能习惯这些事的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>